Fine China VS. Gentleman
|artist = VS. |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium |dg = VS. |mode = Battle |pc = Permanent Geranium Lake VS. Tickle Me Pink |gc = Inchworm VS. Silver |nowc = FineChinaVSGentlemanBAT |perf = Yoni Jayl (P1) Kyf Ekamé (P2)}} " " is a battle on . Appearance of the Dancers 'P1' P1 is the extreme dancer of Fine China. He wears a dark grey hat, a black patterned leather jacket over a red top, long leather jeans, a black belt, and a pair of red sneakers. He seems to slightly resemble Michael Jackson. His outline is now blue. 'P2' P2 is C2 from Gentleman. He has short dark hair. He wears the same sunglasses, his shirt is now pink, his jacket is now black and white, his pants are black, and his shoes are now black and white. His outline is now also blue. Finechinavsgentlemanbat coach 1 big.png|P1 (Fine China) Finechinavsgentlemanbat coach 2 big.png|P2 (Gentleman) Background Fine China It is a purple colored background with two vertical billboards that contain red glowing Chinese words written from top to bottom on the left and right sides. There are also white and blue bokeh lights near the bottom. This background originally appeared during the verses in the Classic version. Gentleman It is a purple dyed background in a building that has a black photo booth at the left, three posters of the unknown beta disco ball head dancer, and a black poster at the right. There are some lighter purple tiles that decorate the wall on the right. This background originally appeared near the end of the song. Fcvg2.png|When Fine China is chosen Fcvg.jpg|When Gentleman is chosen How It Ends Fine China wins: P1 points at P2 before P1 spins around quickly in circles. P2 tries to do so but he falls and breaks into marbles. Gentleman wins: P1 adjusts his hat and P2 adjusts his bow tie before P2 pushes P1 out of the screen in rapid speed. P1 flies backward due to the force while P2 relaxes, putting his hands behind his head. FineChinaEnding.gif|Ending 1 (Fine China wins) GentlemanEnding.gif|Ending 2 (Gentleman wins) Trivia *'' '' is the only battle in in which the Classic dancer is not one of the opponents. **''Fine China'' is the second song after Call Me Maybe, in which the battle dancer is the Alternate dancer. *There is sometimes a glitch when selecting your coach in the coach selection menu for this battle; the coach image for Gentleman will appear behind the "VS" text instead of appearing on the right side of the "VS" text. *This battle, along with Super Bass VS. Love You Like A Love Song and C’mon VS. ThatPOWER, are the only three battles in the series where both songs are on . **This is one of the two battles from where both songs are on , the other being C’mon VS. ThatPOWER. Gallery Game Files Finechinavsgentlemanbat cover generic.png|'' '' finechinavsgentlemanbat_transition_coach_1.png|''Fine China'' transition coach finechinavsgentlemanbat_transition_coach_2.png|''Gentleman'' transition coach In-Game Screenshots Finechinawins.png|''Fine China'' wins! Gentlemanwins.png|''Gentleman'' wins! ending1.png|Screenshot of ending 1 (Fine China) ending2.png|Screenshot of ending 2 (Gentleman) Others Finechinavsgentleman coach selection error.jpg|''Gentleman'' coach image error Videos Official Music Videos Chris Brown - Fine China (Official Video) PSY - GENTLEMAN Gameplays Just Dance 2014 - Fine China (Wins) Vs Gentleman Battle Just Dance 2014 - Fine China VS Gentlemen (Battle) - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Battles Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Yoni Jayl